Find Me Again
by Katerina01
Summary: Don't blink, don't close your eyes, But most of all don't apologize, It's me who's got the demons to wrestle now.
1. Chapter 1

As Damon kissed me, my heart skipped a beat. In that moment in time he wasn't being the jerk he was known as, but the man who I fell in love with despite everything nature told us. I wish people could see the Damon I knew instead of the cover he put up for people, because anyone who could see the two of us together would understand why we were perfect for the other. Everyone would say it was pointless, being in love with someone besides Stephan when the doppelgangers were made for each other but I didn't care, we didn't care. All Damon and I knew was that in moments like this we genuinely loved each other, and that was enough for the two of us.

Laying in Damon's arms, I felt at home. I felt safe, secure, and forgot about all the problems I've experienced in my life. The hurt that would be with me forever from losing my family, friends, everyone.. all of a sudden wasn't there when I was here. That was something I loved about him, he could make me forget that my entire world had fallen apart and we were putting back the pieces together again. We could be reckless one moment and the next be like two old lovers who knew every detail about the other, because we both did. I knew that Damon Salvatore adored whiskey, secretly loved riddles, and owned a rather seductive eye movement that could get any lady in Mystic Falls. But here I was, laying in his bed, in his arms, with every inch of our bodies touching. I was the lucky one who just happened to be the person he would open up to.

"Damon?" I asked, looking straight into his crystal blue eyes.

"Elena." He replied, with a rather sweet tone lingering on his voice.

Looking away, I grabbed his hand and tangled it into mine. "I love you."

"I love you too, Elena." Damon whispered in return. I knew this man loved me, not because he told me it everyday but because the way he acted towards me and protected me from absolutely any harm. "And I always will." He added before planting a single kiss on the top of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Y_ou'll run back to him one day, you know." Caroline teased over the table as we sat having our weekly lunch. Ever since Bonnie left, Caroline and I had made this arrangement for a girls day once a week, the only thing was that neither one of us ever said anything about it, we just sorta made it a new thing. We would window shop, grab coffee, eat a meal out, do things together, but always make time for the other person. It felt so strange only having her there, but I couldn't complain because she was the only female friend all I had left from my pre-vampire days.

"Caroline, how many times do I have to tell you Stefan and I are not a thing anymore?" I insisted, I would always love Stefan but never in that form again.

"You say that now.. So tell me then, how's it going with Damon?" She asked, not that she would honestly know. Caroline called maybe a few times a week now that she was back at collage again and I was here in Mystic Falls for the time being. I promised her I would look into next term, but now just didn't feel right to go off again.

"Perfect.. Nothing else can describe it." I informed, feeling myself going red from even the thought of Damon.

"He has you wrapped around his finger, Elena." Caroline replied, and I knew from her tone a eye roll had been included without even looking up at her.

"Yeah.." I trailed off. At moments like this, the fact that Tyler and Caroline had broken things off made it awkward because I could normally just ask how things were going but that would kill her good mood. After their breakup, I spent at least two weeks just staying with her and eating ice cream because she was a absolute mess. "Want to go now?" I added.

"Yeah, sure." She agreed, and we headed out into town for the rest of our day.

_W_alking into the Salvatore home, I automatically called out to see who was home. "Hello? Guys, I'm back!" I yelled, praying nobody would respond as I was in desperate need of a shower.

"Hey Elena." I heard Stefan call from the den.

"Hi Stefan." I hadn't actually spoken to him _alone_ ever since he had gotten his memory back, and I knew I couldn't avoid him forever. Heading into the den, I saw him lounging on one of the leather sofas with a glass of whiskey in his hand, no surprise there. Sitting down across from him, I smiled and crossed my legs.

"So how was Caroline?" He questioned, not looking at me but the drink in his hand.

"We both had a good time, she's better.." I shrugged. How could she be better when Bonnie died and Tyler broke up with her for the 100th time?

"The two of you are helping each other grief, that's the reason behind it." Stefan acknowledged sounding like a wise, charming poet.

"I suppose, if you count shopping and coffee to be grief counseling." I sarcastically replied through a smile.

Smiling back, Stefan looked up at me, "It must be a woman thing."


End file.
